


A Portion of Thyself

by derryderrydown



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry gives crap birthday presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portion of Thyself

"Bruce? _Bruce_."

Before he was even awake, Bruce had processed the slightly tinny quality to Terry's voice and drawn the conclusion that he was using the pickup. "What?" That, and the crippling ache in his back, meant he'd fallen asleep in the Cave again. Damn.

"I've got a birthday present for you."

Bruce grunted and opened his eyes to look at the video pickup. Terry was walking down a dark street and there was no status on his vital signs. "What's going on?"

"I told you. A birthday present."

"Why aren't you in the suit?"

He could hear the smile in Terry's voice. "Because that isn't part of the present."

Bruce let his suspicion show. "What's going on, Terry."

"I borrowed the new pickups. They're small enough to be worn without the suit."

"I know. I designed them. Get to the point."

Terry paused before a door. "I figured it out. You haven't really quit being Batman. It's just that you're doing it through me. I'm just an extension of your body."

"And?"

Terry knocked on the door. "And I can do more than fight on your behalf. Happy birthday, Bruce."

The door swung open and-

Bruce caught his breath. She was wearing the Batgirl suit, an exact copy of Barbara's. And, with the long red hair and the sharp chin, there was enough resemblance that he thumped the desk. "Stop that, Terry. This instant."

The woman smiled. "Hi, Bruce. Dead on time."

It took a moment for him to realise that she was talking to Terry.

"Barbara, right?"

Her smile sharpened. "What are the odds on going to the wrong door and finding somebody wearing this get-up for kicks?"

Terry's laugh was familiar. "Good point."

She stepped back from the doorway and flipped her hair back. "Come on in, Bruce."

"Get out of there this instant, Terry. How _dare_ you do this!"

"Say, Barbara. Could I use your bathroom for a moment?"

"Sure. Through there."

Terry ducked into the small, spotlessly clean bathroom and faced the mirror. "Look, Bruce," he said quietly, "if you don't want to watch, you don't have to. You're fully capable of turning it off or walking away or whatever. But if you carry on talking to me, it's going to throw me off when I'm talking to Barbara. Oh, and that's her real name, by the way. And that'll make her suspicious, which is a bad thing, because she's a sharp cookie. So keep quiet, okay?"

"Terry. We are going to have a long conversation after this."

"And you're going to kick my butt, huh? Until then, sit back and enjoy yourself."

He flushed the toilet before exiting, Bruce noted with approval. The approval vanished when the pickup showed Barbara lounging against the wall with the sort of cockiness that had filled Barbara Gordon, way back.

"So, Bruce." She stretched and he was reminded of Selena. "What do you say we get down to business?"

Warm approval filled Terry's voice. "That sounds very good to me."

The bedroom was of average size but made smaller by the vast bed in the centre. As she stepped closer to Terry, he was going to turn off the pickup but... He could hear the sounds of Terry's clothes being unfastened, hitting the ground. And then he could see Terry's hands unfastening-

It felt so wrong to call her Barbara.

Unfastening _her_ suit. And even the catches were in the same places as on Barbara's. For a horrible moment, he had to actually check Barbara's suit was still in the case but even Terry wouldn't have done that.

Once the suit was off, it was better. Her body was sleek and toned but it didn't have the same purpose Barbara's had. It was kept fit for appearance, not for use. And, when Terry finally slipped her cowl off, the illusion was completely shattered. The woman was beautiful - possibly more so than Barbara - but she had none of the sheer, sparkling _life_ that made Barbara so special.

And that made it easier, because now it was just a random woman leaning forward to kiss Terry. The pickup showed nothing but hair - dyed, he could tell - but he could hear Terry's low moan and see the shift in angle as he moved into the kiss. Then the woman - he could call her Barbara now - stepped back, towards the bed.

"Come on, Bruce." Her smile was warm and welcoming and Bruce couldn't blame Terry for the speed with which he moved towards her, pushing her back on to the bed so they landed with a thump. She laughed and touched Terry's face. "Eager."

"You're beautiful."

Her smile was surprisingly honest. "Thank you. Now, lie down."

There was a brief, dizzying blur as Terry moved on to his back and looked up at her. She was coating her hands with oil and he wished he could smell it because Terry drew a deep, appreciative breath.

Barbara cocked her head. "You'd probably get more benefit from me doing your back."

"I want to see everything." Bruce could picture the charming smile on Terry's face, that 'I can get anything I want and you still love me for it' smile. "I don't want to take my eyes off you for a moment."

"Well, in that case..." Barbara straddled Terry's waist. "Let's see what I can do while you're watching."

And it seemed that she could do quite a lot, judging by Terry's gasps as she slid her hands over his chest. Of course, Terry was a teenaged boy and Bruce could remember how easy they were to please. But Barbara was concentrating on muscle groups most likely to be tensed and, although she didn't have the strength or apparent skill for a true therapeutic massage, she appeared to be competent.

He wished Terry would look up soon because there was only so long he could distract himself by analysing Barbara's massage technique. Very soon, he would start studying Terry's chest. Cataloguing the growing number of scars. Following his skin to where it vanished under Barbara's thighs.

He bit his lower lip. Damn the boy. Damn him.

He could give instructions, of course. Tell Terry to look up. But that would make it plain that he was watching, listening, and that...

That was the only alternative to turning the pickups off and walking away and he couldn't do that.

"Look up," he whispered and Terry's gaze jerked upwards.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Barbara asked.

"I can't believe you need to ask that." Terry sounded choked and Barbara shifted her position slightly.

"Mmm. You _are_ enjoying yourself, Bruce."

Bruce swallowed.

"Let's see if I can make it even better," Barbara purred and wriggled back until she was straddling Terry's thighs.

Oh, God, no. He didn't want to see this. Didn't want to watch her hands moving over Terry's abdomen, then lower still. Didn't want to hear Terry's gasp as she wrapped her fingers round his dick. Didn't want to find himself staring hungrily at Terry's dick. But he couldn't look away as she lazily jacked him.

"Do you like that?" she whispered. Terry's only response seemed to be a slow nod and she smiled. "Good."

"No," Bruce said softly. "Touch her." Because that would mean looking at _her_ body and that was safer than looking at Terry's.

He could hear Terry swallow, then he reached out and ran his hands up Barbara's thighs. "My turn to touch," he said and his voice was hoarse. And then there was the brief moment of the world spinning out of control and Barbara was on her back with Terry and Bruce looking down at her.

She giggled and the noise grated. "What do you want?"

Terry waited.

"Her breasts." Because they were safe and female.

Obediently, Terry reached down and lightly smoothed his hands over them. And, suddenly, her gasps and moans seemed so incredibly false. It wasn't what he wanted.

It was his birthday present. Terry was just an extension of his body. And there was nothing wrong with looking at your _own_ body.

"Fellatio," he said.

Terry gasped. "Barbara..."

"Yeah?"

"Blow me."

"Sure."

"On your back," Bruce said and Terry rolled over. In moments, Barbara was lying between his upraised thighs.

She looked up at him, smiled and licked a long stripe up Terry's dick.

"Hard and fast," Bruce said and Terry echoed the instructions.

For a very brief moment, she looked puzzled but then she seemed to put it out of her mind and get to work.

All Bruce was concerned about were the abortive jerks as Terry tried to stop himself thrusting into her mouth and the whimpers he let out as he did so. Her hands were too small and delicate on Terry's hips. Too weak.

"Come on," Bruce whispered. "Come on, Terry."

Terry moaned.

"I know you want to, Terry."

The world shook as Terry moved his head on the pillow.

Bruce licked his lips. "Come for me."

Terry did.

Bruce sat back in his chair and shut his eyes. Terry's laboured breathing seemed to fill the cave. He'd promised himself it would stop and it had, for so many years. Just another reason to avoid sidekicks, partners, and then Terry had come along and-

Damn the boy.

He leaned forward again. "Goodnight, Terry." Clicked off the pickup.

He sat in the quiet until his hearing had adjusted enough for the faint hum of the computer to seem loud and then pulled himself to his feet. He staggered slightly and rested his hand on the desk to steady himself. After a moment, he started the long struggle up the stairs to bed.

* * *

"Bruce?"

This time the voice was in the room with him and Bruce was reaching for his stick before he'd properly woken.

"Wake up, Bruce."

Terry sounded amused and Bruce wasn't in the mood for it. "Get out."

"No."

"I gave you an order."

"You've given me several tonight. I obeyed them. Sort of. This one, I won't." The bed dipped as Terry sat down. Bruce reached to turn the light on but Terry's hand on his arm stopped him. "No. You're more honest with me when you can't actually see me."

"I can see you," Bruce said. "I haven't completely lost my night vision."

"Well, you could see parts of me earlier tonight." Terry laughed. "Man, it really wasn't meant to go like that. I was going to fuck her, while she moaned for you. And instead... I think I had phone sex with you. Pickup sex."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Yeah? Maybe. But I still got off because you _ordered_ me too."

Bruce cleared his throat. "You got off because an attractive woman had her mouth round your cock." He'd expected the obscenity, coming from him, to have more effect. "It's a common response to the situation."

"And because you were muttering in my ear. And, the thing is, the woman didn't actually have a great deal to do with it."

"I doubt that."

"No, really. Because there's no women here - unless you've got one hidden in the closet - and- Well, see for yourself."

Terry's hand was strong on Bruce's wrist. For a moment, Bruce considered resisting but by then it was too late because his hand was at Terry's groin. And the boy was hard. "Leave me alone."

"If I thought you actually meant that, I might do it. But you don't."

"You're very certain."

"Yeah. Because I'm not holding your hand there." Terry waited for a moment and Bruce didn't pull his hand away. "So, you want me. I can come just from the sound of your voice in my ear." He paused and Bruce could make out the boy's shape, grinning. "And it's your birthday."

Bruce moved backwards until he was leaning against the headboard. "Terry. Go home."

"My mom thinks I'm sleeping over at Max's. There'd be all sorts of awkward explanations."

Bruce didn't say anything.

"No, I hadn't planned _this_. I'd planned to spend the entire night with Barbara. Paid for it, too. But it all seemed a bit pointless when the birthday boy wasn't present." The mattress dipped again and Terry was right _there_, straddling Bruce's thighs. "You're not very gracious about accepting presents."

"You should have put more effort into wrapping it."

Terry laughed. "I'd go and get some ribbon but you'd probably be gone by the time I got back. I'm not letting you run."

"You think you could stop me?"

"Well, probably not. So I'm just going to have to make sure you don't _want_ to run."

Bruce had years of experience of people trying to seduce him. Most of them had gone straight for his mouth. Terry went straight for his neck. Bruce simply gripped Terry's shoulders and pushed him away. He should have let go, he knew, but he could feel Terry's muscles shifting under the soft fabric of his shirt and see the gleam of his smile.

"You're not going to make me leave _that_ easily," Terry said. "C'mon, Bruce," Terry said. "You know the whole world thinks you're fucking me anyway. I mean, why else would a multi-billionaire take on a student as his personal assistant?"

"For _assistance_," Bruce growled, digging his fingers into Terry's shoulders. Not as hard as he would have liked because Terry just sighed and settled onto the bed.

"Yeah, right." Terry wriggled a little, not actually _increasing_ his weight across Bruce's thighs but just reminding Bruce he was there. "Because you couldn't possibly hire a _qualified_ assistant who could be around whenever you need them, rather than when school allows."

Bruce twitched his mouth into a deliberately disturbing expression. "If I wanted a fucktoy, I'd have hired somebody _much_ prettier."

"And if I wanted a sugar daddy, well, you're about as good as it gets, I guess."

Terry rested his hands on the sheets over Bruce's thighs. "So, you know, if everybody already thinks the worst of you, you might as well get the fun of it."

Bruce snorted. "If fucking my assistant is the worst people think of me, I'm doing something wrong."

"Then do something right."

And this time, Bruce couldn't seem to push Terry away as he slid his hands up to Bruce's chest and started unbuttoning his pyjama shirt. "Man, I have wanted to do this for _so_ long."

Bruce tightened his hands around Terry's upper arms. "You don't get to decide what we do."

There was a pause, then a spurt of laughter. "Oh, man, I should have expected this. Go on then, Bruce. Tell me what to do."

Bruce leaned back against the headboard. "Take your shirt off. But turn the lamp on first." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "There's no point in having a pretty, under-aged fucktoy if I can't _see_ him."

Terry reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp. It didn't cast much light - Bruce's bedroom was far too large for it to have any real effect - but it was enough to highlight Terry's muscles shifting as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What should I do with it?" Terry asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Floor."

"And guess who's going to have to pick it up in morning?" But Terry tossed the shirt over his shoulder and leaned back, balancing on his heels. "What next?"

"Your pants," Bruce said.

"Are you going to get naked at any point?" Terry asked, wriggling to the side of the bed to kick his pants off.

"That's for me to decide."

Terry grinned as he straddled Bruce's thighs again. "I _knew_ you'd be like this. And now you can mock me for the fact that I've fantasised about you."

Bruce didn't say anything but ran his hands up Terry's thighs and watched as Terry caught his breath.

"Oh, fuck, do you have to be such a _tease_?" Terry demanded.

"This from the boy who thought it was a good idea to buy a hooker for my birthday."

"It _was_ a good idea," Terry said.

"Better than the tickets for the musical."

Terry thumped him on the shoulder. "That was a schway show. I don't know why you didn't like it."

Bruce didn't say anything and, after a moment, Terry looked away.

"Well, okay. I can make a guess. Or two."

"Right," Bruce said dryly, resting his hands on Terry's hips.

"But I bet it's the first birthday present you'd had in years, right?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Not that it's any of your concern..."

"_How_ are all your clothes still on?" Terry reached for his collar, but Bruce caught his hands in one of his and squeezed tightly.

"Ow!"

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"Are we going to end up in one of those serious BDSM scenarios? Because if so, I want a safeword."

Bruce drew his lips back a little. "Do you think it would work?"

Terry smiled at him. "I know it would."

Bruce released Terry's hand and put his own back on Terry's hips. He rubbed at Terry's hipbones with his thumbs, gradually moving inwards. Terry's hips bucked slightly under his hands, and Bruce regarded the boy with amusement.

"_Such_ a tease," Terry gasped.

"Is there something you want?" Bruce asked calmly.

Terry stared at him. "_Yeah_."

"What?"

"For fuck's sake, Bruce!"

"That's not an answer," Bruce pointed out.

"Oh, man." Terry shook his head. "I want you naked, okay? I want you naked and I want you to touch me and lick me and fuck me."

"Touch you how?" Bruce stroked back down Terry's thighs, lightly enough that he was stroking the sparse hair rather than Terry's skin. "Like that?"

"You bastard." Terry's laugh was breathless. "_Hard_."

Bruce obliged, raking his nails down Terry's thigh. "Like that?"

Terry was rocking against Bruce's thighs. "My dick. Touch my dick."

Bruce ran his fingernails up the underside of Terry's cock. "Like that?"

Terry shivered and his cock jerked against Bruce's fingers. "Harder. Hold it."

Bruce pinched Terry's nipple with his other hand. "I keep trying to teach you patience."

"I don't _want_ to be fucking patient."

"I know what you want. I just don't know that I should give it to you."

Terry let out another breathless laugh. "You are just too fucking kinky."

Bruce rested both hands on the sheets. "Really?"

"Don't- Oh, Bruce, you _bastard_!" Terry wrapped his own hand around his dick but stopped with a pained gasp when Bruce seized his wrist hard.

"No," Bruce said. "I'm running the show here, remember? You don't get to touch yourself, you don't get _me_, until I say so."

Bruce could feel the bones grating beneath his hand but he didn't slacken his grip until Terry opened his hand and let Bruce move it to the bed.

Terry swallowed hard. "Please," he said quietly. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Bruce wrapped a hand around Terry's cock.

Terry bit his lip and let out a long, shuddering breath. "Please. Please. Oh, damn, Bruce, please don't be teasing. _Please._"

Bruce tightened his grip and slowly slid his hand down Terry's cock.

Terry whimpered and thrust into his fist.

"Did I say you could move?"

Terry shuddered and jerked back. "Oh, Jesus."

Bruce stroked his thumb over the head of Terry's cock and watched Terry screw his eyes shut. "I want you to watch," he said.

It took a moment for Terry to open his eyes and, when he did, his pupils were so dilated his eyes looked black.

Bruce smiled and stroked Terry's cock again. "Tell me what you like."

"Hard."

"That's not very helpful."

Terry blinked at him a few times. "Language skills shot to fuck."

"Then show me."

Terry blinked again while he processed the words and then he closed his hand over Bruce's, squeezing it tighter, moving it on his cock.

"Anything else?" Bruce asked quietly and Terry started to thrust into his - _their_ \- grip.

Terry shuddered, one hand clenched around Bruce's thigh. "God. Please. Please. Let me come. Or fuck me."

"Which do you want?"

"You're just going to give me the opposite!"

Bruce thumbed the head of Terry's cock and smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you like driving me mad."

"Make a decision, Terry."

Terry panted, digging his fingers harder into Bruce's thigh. "Fuck me."

"Very well." Bruce pulled away from Terry and started unbuttoning his pyjama top.

"What? I said-" Terry took a deep breath. "You fucking _bastard_, Bruce."

"I'm just giving you what you asked for." Bruce rested his hands on Terry's hips and urged the boy aside so he could push the covers off.

"I asked for you naked first of all and I still haven't got that."

Bruce smiled. "Sometimes, you have to take what you want."

Terry looked up. "Is that an invitation? Ah, screw it." He hooked his hands into the waist of Bruce's pyjamas and pulled them down.

Bruce lifted his hips and managed to bite back the grimace as his joints protested.

Terry pressed his thumbs to the hollow of Bruce's hips. "Sorry. Sorry. Damn, I want this."

Bruce pulled Terry towards him and Terry came willingly. "In the bedside cabinet."

Terry let out a breath of laughter. "Man. You are prepared for _everything_."

"You object?"

"Like hell." Terry yanked open the drawer.

Terry held the tube out to Bruce and Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do with it?" he asked.

"Is this a weird ploy to get me to talk dirty? 'Cause I've been doing that all night and I didn't think it was one of your kinks-"

"You have no _idea_ what my kinks are," Bruce said.

"Well, gee, want to share so I can try to _hit_ some of them?"

"You're doing well enough," Bruce said. "Are you going to do anything with that?"

Terry unscrewed the cap. "What do you _want_ me to do?"

"Get yourself ready."

Terry's eyebrows shot up. "You want me to...? Man, you _are_ kinky."

Bruce let himself smile. "Did you ever doubt it?"

"No. Not _ever_." Terry looked at the lube and took in a deep breath. "All right. Here we go." He leaned forward and supported himself with one arm, while reaching back between his legs with the other.

Bruce couldn't see what he was doing but he could see the look of concentration and hear the occasional hiss.

"I hope you're getting off on this," Terry said, looking up at him.

Bruce stared at him. "Keep going," he said.

"Fuck, " Terry said breathlessly and obeyed.

Bruce watched the muscles flexing in Terry's arm, caught the occasional movement of tendons in his forearm.

"Okay," Terry finally said, and his breathing had steadied a little. "Do it."

"You don't sound very keen," Bruce said. "Perhaps I shouldn't take advanta-"

"You fucking _bastard_! For the love of _God_, I want you to fuck me, okay?"

Bruce let his amusement show a little. "Come here, then."

Terry crawled over the bed and leans back on his elbows. "How do you want me?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"On my lap," Bruce said. "Facing me."

Terry shuddered. "Haven't ever done it like that before."

Bruce didn't say anything.

Terry's smile was disturbingly happy as he settled over Bruce's thighs. "Still, first time for everything." He held up the tube of lube. "Want me to get you ready, too?"

Bruce nodded and tried not to breathe too heavily as Terry slicked lube over his dick. Terry's touch was sure and firm, no light teasing dabs, and Bruce had to swallow.

Terry smirked. "Knew you wanted this."

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't."

Terry put the cap back on the tube and tossed it on to the cabinet. "Ready?"

Bruce leaned back, wincing at the cracking of his back. "Yes." He took a deep breath as he felt his dick nudge the entrance to Terry's body and then Terry bit his lower lip and moved down on to him.

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned his head against Terry's shoulder. Terry took a deep, shuddering breath and dug his thumbs into Bruce's collarbone. "Jesus."

Bruce held Terry's hips and tried to keep his grip light enough that there wouldn't be too many bruises.

He could feel Terry's breath on the side of his neck. "Jesus," Terry said again. "Fuck, Bruce." Terry ducked his head down and pressed hard kisses to Bruce's neck. "God, mark me, please."

Bruce twisted his head and bit Terry's neck.

"Oh, fuck." The muscles jumped in Terry's throat and he rocked against Bruce. "Fuck, fuck."

His erection pushed against Bruce's stomach and Bruce breathed hard through his grip on Terry's neck.

"Touch me," Terry choked.

Bruce managed to let go of Terry's hips to move his hands to Terry's back and pull the boy against him.

"Fuck." Terry writhed in his grip, pressing his cock harder against Bruce's stomach.

"That's it," Bruce murmured, lips against Terry's throat.

Terry shivered. Again, when Bruce raked his nails down the boy's back. And again when Bruce froze, let out a brief whimper and came.

"Never." Terry swallowed around a moan. "Never thought I'd last longer."

"Be quiet," Bruce said, and wrapped a hand around Terry's cock.

A few moments later, Terry shuddered in his arms, then sagged against him. "Happy birthday," Terry mumbled into his shoulder.

Bruce didn't say anything, but pushed Terry gently backwards until he was lying on the bed.

"M'not leaving," Terry said, eyes closed.

"You already said."

"Good."

Bruce pulled the rumpled covers up over Terry, then settled down on the opposite side of the bed. There was silence for a moment, and then Terry rolled over and draped an arm over Bruce. "There," he mumbled.

"Terry." Bruce filled his voice with all the intimidation he could manage.

"Wha'?"

Bruce sighed. "Nothing."


End file.
